


Since the beginning of time, we were meant to be together

by sundaystyle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Something like that anyway, it's a bit vague, they find each other in every reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystyle/pseuds/sundaystyle
Summary: At first there was nothing.But then they built love.





	Since the beginning of time, we were meant to be together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanofthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/gifts).



1\. They meet in a dream the first time. He's a shadow in the darkness. He moves like the clouds carry him, instead of bothering to put one step over another. His feet make no sound at all against the marble floor. He is part of the air, the weather, the mood. There's no sound. Alexander is captivated by the aura this man has, or maybe the aura he is. His eyes stare ahead, looking past where Alexander is, as if he doesn't exist, as if he can't see him. 

They meet in a dream the first time. He's the melody a distant song carries. Violins clashing against in a heated conversation, a soft tune of cello calming the storm in his heart. Thomas is blind to reality in the dream. It's just dark. But there's the music he feels drawn to. A music that he can't seem to recognize, but already feels attached to. The kind of song that doesn't leave your mind even when you wake up, he realizes. He'll carry the notes to another world with him. 

2\. They meet in a past life. In another world. In the midst of danger, war, death. They found magic in the dying soil. Alexander felt the flow of spells in his veins. Thomas was part of the nature. Water and earth. They gravitated towards each other. Fought a war they knew they were dying in, in a world losing it's magic. 

3\. They meet in the distant drums, cold nights, raw fish and words of smoke. Thomas prefers the seaside. Alexander travels to the mountains. 

4\. They meet, promises of a new life at the end of their tongues. They spoke different languages, but they were saying the same thing. 

5\. They meet, promises of a new life at the end of their tongues. Alex fought with guns and swords. Thomas fought back with pens and words. They spoke the same language, in different tones. 

6\. They meet in a dream. The distant memories now bricks on a pavement they walk together, in silence. Alexander watches the future they planted, Thomas follows the history told. Alexander had been a visitor in this land for longer than he was. There's a music that's a far off memory, but Thomas remembers. He plays it, on his own violin. Alexander writes.

7\. It's morning. A day trapped between the cold breeze of winter and warm nights. They compromise with keeping the window open, pulling the blankets over them. Alex can feel the protective arm around his waist, pulling him against the larger chest of a man he's grown to love. The soft breaths against his neck, comforting beat of a heart on his back, all signs that his significant other is asleep. It's a comforting sound, along with the silent traffic in the distance, reminding Alex of waves against a shore. If he closes his eyes he can imagine them at the seaside, far away from the world, alone but together.

Thomas had been a surprise in his life, like anything else. But instead of all the bad surprises he's never expected, he's welcomed warmly. Until that moment Alex felt like he had been fighting for too long. They have their own problems, nothing is perfect, Thomas battles depression in a way Alex admires, Alex suffers from panic attacks and Thomas knows how to pull him through those. Thomas tells him he's the reason life makes sense to him. 

"You're the music I hear in my dreams."

Alex doesn't understand.

But he doesn't mind if it's what keeps Thomas here with him.


End file.
